mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Искатели драгоценностей/Галерея
1 = Сапфир Шорс ---- Outside_Carousel_Boutique_S1E19.png The_best_cutie_mark_close_up_S1E19.png Rarity_levitating_a_gem_S1E19.png A_gem_levitated_out_of_the_chest_S1E19.png Rarity_careful_S1E19.png Rarity_right_there_S1E19.png Rarity_Perfect!_S1E19.png The_bell_ringing_S1E19.png Rarity_moving_curtain_S1E19.png Rarity_walking_S1E19.png Rarity_jaw_drop_S01E19.png Sapphire_Shores_S1E19.png Rarity_grasping_everything_S1E19.png Rarity_you_know_my_name_S01E19.png Sapphire_Shores_inspects_S01E19.png Sapphire_Shores_inspects_2_S01E19.png Rarity_thinks_she_is_dreaming_S1E19.png Rarity_how_may_I_S1E19.png Sapphire_Shores_call_me_Sapphire_2_S01E19.png Sapphire_Shores_call_me_Sapphire_S01E19.png Rarity_giggle_giggle_cuteness_S1E19.png Rarity_saying_name_S1E19.png Sapphire_Shores_explaining_1_S1E19.png Sapphire_Shores_explaining_2_S1E19.png Sapphire_Shores_zigfilly_follies_S01E19.png Sapphire_Shores_zigfilly_follies_2_S01E19.png Sapphire_Shores_sensational_S01E19.png Rarity_okay_weird_S1E19.png Rarity_happy_S1E19.png Sapphire_Shores_hmmm_S01E19.png Sparkly_Dress_S1E19.png Sapphire_Shores_entranced_S01E19.png Rarity_eyes_twinkling_S1E19.png Sapphire_Shores_entranced_2_S01E19.png Sapphire_Shores_eye_roll_S01E19.png Rarity_Really!_S1E19.png Sapphire_Shores_eyebrow_raise_S01E19.png Rarity_beg_pardon_S1E19.png Rarity_alarmed_by_Sapphire_Shore's_request_S1E19.png Rarity_check_inventory_S1E19.png Rarity's_signature_distressed_move_S1E19.png Sapphire_Shores_have_that_effect_S01E19.png |-| 2 = Поиск драгоценных камней ---- Rarity_gem_hunt_S01E19.png Spike_awesome_S01E19.png Rarity_searching_S1E19.png Spike_praising_Sapphire_Shores_S1E19.png Rarity_unimpressed_with_Spike_S01E19.png Rarity_oh_well_S1E19.png Spike_ten_times_S1E19.png Spike_talented_S1E19.png Rarity_never_jealous_S1E19.png Rarity_do_not_flip_out_S1E19.png Rarity_eyebrow_raise_S01E19.png Rarity_however_S1E19.png Rarity was quite S1E19.png Rarity_in_awe_S1E19.png Rarity_funny_smile_S1E19.png Rarity_horn_glowing_S1E19.png Rarity_spell_taking_over_S01E19.png Rarity_cute_expression_S1E19.png Rarity_found_gems_S1E19.png Rarity_gems_found_S01E19.png Spike_find_some_S1E19.png Rarity_yes_Spike_S1E19.png Spike_leaping_to_the_ground_S01E19.png Spike_digging_S01E19.png First_gem_cache_S01E19.png Spike_dannnnnnnng_S1E19.png Spike_just_seen_gems_S01E19.png Spike_drooling_S01E19.png Spike_happy_face_S1E19.png Spike_caught_trying_to_eat_gems_S01E19.png Spike_huh_what_S1E19.png Rarity_beautiful_pose_S1E19.png Rarity_'gems_to_snack_on'_S1E19.png Rarity_come_along_Spike_S1E19.png Spike_bow_S01E19.png Rarity_found_some_S1E19.png Spike_digging_S1E19.png Rarity_bit_surprised_S1E19.png Spike_trying_to_eat_gems_S1E19.png Spike_is_not_amused_S1E19.png Spike_leaning_against_the_cart_S01E19.png Spike_sniffing_gems_S1E19.png Rarity_pleasant_grace_S1E19.png Spike_shovel_tail_S01E19.png Spike_jackhammer_S01E19.png Dust_cloud_S01E19.png A_pile_of_gems_S01E19.png Spike_mouth_water_gems_S01E19.png Spike_licking_his_tongue_up_S01E19.png Rarity_patting_Spike_on_his_head_S01E19.png Rarity_patting_Spike_S1E19.png Rarity_finest_reward_S1E19.png Blue_gem_S01E19.png Spike_ready_to_eat_S01E19.png Spike_gift_from_Rarity_S01E19.png Rarity_looking_lovely_S1E19.png Spike_'Thank_you_Rarity'_S01E19.png Rarity's_surprised_face_S01E19.png Rarity_spell_taking_over_2_S01E19.png Rarity's_horn_dragging_her_S1E19.png Spike_holds_a_blue_gem_S1E19.png |-| 3 = Похищение Рарити ---- A_bush_S01E19.png Diamond_Dogs_watching_Spike_S01E19.png Rarity_you_know_S1E19.png Rarity_being_ladylike_to_Spike_S1E19.png Rarity_a_lady_waiting_S1E19.png Rarity_I_spy_cuteness_S1E19.png Rarity_really_strike_S1E19.png Rarity_gold_this_time_S1E19.png Rarity_so_to_speak_S1E19.png Diamond_Dogs_watching_Rarity_S01E19.png Rarity_I_think_S1E19.png Rarity_with_outfits_S1E19.png Rarity_uses_her_magic_S1E19.png Rarity_another_jewel_S1E19.png Rarity_in_the_trees_S1E19.png Rarity_spots_what_appears_to_be_a_gem_S1E19.png Rarity_argh_its_a_dog_S01E19.png Spike_and_Rarity_backing_away_from_Rover_S01E19.png Rarity_uhh_S1E19.png Rarity_fellow_S1E19.png Rarity_I_am_S1E19.png Rarity_states_name_S1E19.png Spike_nervous_wave_S1E19.png Rarity_you_are_S1E19.png Rover_'We_hunt_you'_S01E19.png Rover_approaching_Spike_and_Rarity_S01E19.png Rarity_I_mean_S1E19.png Rarity_I-I_S1E19.png Rarity_being_cornered_S1E19.png Rarity_question_we_S1E19.png Diamond_Dogs_attack_S01E19.png Rarity_fear_scream_S01E19.png Spike_Jackhammer_on_spot_S01E19.png Spot_flying_in_pain_S01E19.png Spike_protecing_Rarity_S1E19.png Rarity_oh_that's_not_good_S1E19.png Spike_dazed_S1E19.png Diamond_Dogs_double_faceplant_S01E19.png Rarity_Spike_c'mon_S1E19.png Rarity_oh...great_S1E19.png Rarity_being_taken_S1E19.png Spike_stuck_in_tree_S01E19.png Diamond_Dogs_carrying_Rarity_S01E19.png Spike_gasp_S1E19.png Rarity_calling_out_S1E19.png Rarity_over_here_S1E19.png Rarity_oh_no_dirt_S01E19.png Diamond_Dogs_drag_Rarity_into_the_cave_system_S1E19.png Spike_nooh!_S1E19.png |-| 4 = Начало спасения ---- Main_ponies_racing_to_the_scene_S01E19.png Twilight_Sparkle_and_Spike_'Can_you_breathe_yet'_S01E19.png Rainbow_Dash_flying_after_Twilight_and_Spike_S01E19.png 4_of_the_Mane_6_gathered_in_Ponyville_S1E19.png Main_ponies_and_Spike_panicking_S01E19.png Spike_arms_waving_frantically_S01E19.png Main_ponies_hurried_explanation_S01E19.png Twilight_&_Applejack_gasp_S1E19.png Main_ponies_a_lotta_holeys_S01E19.png Twilight_Sparkle_look_down_hole_S01E19.png Main_ponies_look_down_the_holes_S01E19.png Fido_lurking_in_a_hole_S01E19.png Twilight_Sparkle_mud_on_face_S01E19.png Rainbow_Dash_take_a_peek_S1E19.png Rainbow_Dash_with_mud_on_face_S01E19.png Main_ponies_mud_on_face_S01E19.png Fluttershy_oh_my_S01E19.png Pinkie_Pie_happily_heading_towards_a_hole_S1E19.png Pinkie_Pie_down_I_go_S1E19.png Rainbow_Dash_speeding_downward_S01E19.png Rainbow_Dash_mane_flow_S1E19.png Rainbow_Dash_needs_to_go_faster_S1E19.png Applejack_biting_lip_S01E19.png Main_ponies_worried_about_Rarity_S01E19.png Rarity_in_a_cell_S01E19.png Rarity_woe_is_me_S1E19.png Rarity_make_it_stop_S1E19.png Rarity_incredible_hair_style_S1E19.png Rarity_disgusting_dirt_S1E19.png Rarity_covered_in_dirt_S1E19.png Other_main_ponies_imagining_Rarity_S1E19.png Fluttershy_has_a_questioning_look_S1E19.png Fluttershy_blocked_all_the_holes_S1E19.png Pinkie_Pie_Fluttershy_Applejack_diggy_hole_S01E19.png Pinkie_Pie_digging_happily_S1E19.png Pinkie_Pie_Spot_elastictail_pull_S01E19.png Pinkie_spot_elastic_tail_snap_S01E19.png Fluttershy_Fido_hold_by_tail_S01E19.png Fluttershy_being_suspended_in_the_air_by_a_Diamond_dog_S1E19.png Rainbow_Dash_&_Twilight_sense_S1E19.png Rainbow_Dash_and_Twilight_Sparkle_spot_Diamond_Dogs_S01E19.png Rainbow_Dash_and_Twilight_Sparkle_crash_into_each_other_S01E19.png Applejack_on_top_of_dirt_mound_S01E19.png Applejack_rover_whack_a_dog_S01E19.png Applejack_looking_back_worried_S01E19.png Fluttershy_trips_S1E19.png The_main_crew_is_tired_S1E19.png Rarity_why_am_I_here_S1E19.png Rarity_spooked_S1E19.png Rarity_scared_S1E19.png Diamond_Dog_scares_Rarity_S1E19.png Spike_gem_out_of_pocket_S01E19.png Main_ponies_whats_Spike_planning_S01E19.png Spike_deeply_determined_S1E19.png Spike_shh!_S1E19.png Spike_entering_daydream_S1E19.png Manly_Spike_stood_holding_sword_S1E19.png Spike_corners_the_Diamond_Dogs_S1E19.png Rarity_as_seen_in_Spike's_imagination_S1E19.png Rarity_oh_Spike_S1E19.png Rarity_kiss_S01E19.png Rarity_kissing_Spike_closer_S1E19.png Applejack_not_sure_what_Spike_is_doing_S1E19.png Spike_about_to_kiss_Applejack_S1E19.png Spike_embarrassed_for_accidentally_trying_to_kiss_Applejack_S1E19.png Applejack_smiling_at_Spike_S01E19.png Spike_caught_one_S1E19.png Applejack_tries_to_pull_Spike_out_of_a_hole_S1E19.png Twilight_bite_hold_S1E19.png Rainbow_Dash_biting_hold_S1E19.png Rainbow_Dash_strong_effort_S1E19.png The_ponies_being_dragged_into_a_hole_S1E19.png Pinkie_Pie_biting_Fluttershy's_tail_S1E19.png |-| 5 = В пещерах ---- Twilight,_Applejack,_and_Spike_sliding_S01E19.png Main_crew_go_down_the_dog_hole_S1E19.gif Pinkie_riding_Fluttershy_as_they_are_being_dragged_down_into_the_caves_system_S1E19.png Main_Crew_reaching_the_end_of_the_tunnel_S1E19.png Applejack_holding_on_to_Spike's_tail_S1E19.png Twilight_deeper_into_the_caves_S1E19.png Fluttershy_falling_down_the_hole_S1E19.png Pinkie_Pie_diving_into_the_cave_S1E19.png Pinkie_Pie,_Twilight,_and_Applejack_S01E19.png Spike_happy_at_expense_S1E19.png Twilight_umm_S1E19.png Twilight_which_way_S1E19.png Rainbow_Dash_wondering_where_S1E19.png Rainbow_Dash_take_forever_S1E19.png Rainbow_Dash_narrow_it_down_S1E19.png Twilight_but_Spike_S1E19.png Twilight_find_gems_S1E19.png Spike_you_can_S1E19.png Twilight_oh_my_gosh_S1E19.png Twilight_he's_right_S1E19.png Twilight_awhile_back_S1E19.png Twilight_if_I_can_S1E19.png Twilight_concentrate_S1E19.png Twilight_poof!_S1E19.png Twilight_checking_magic_S1E19.png Twilight_of_course_I_did_S1E19.png Twilight_using_Rarity's_spell_S1E19.png |-| 6 = Сила нытья ---- Rarity being moved to a wall behind her S1E19.png Rarity aww S01E19.png Rarity awww S01E19.png Rarity oh S1E19.png Rarity is that all S1E19.png Rarity scanning S1E19.png Rarity asking for the exit S01E19.png Rarity you're kidding S1E19.png Rarity not liking this S1E19.png Diamond Dogs showing the -X- S1E19.png Rarity Dig S01E19.png Rarity stress find S1E19.png Rarity dissapproves S01E19.png Rarity in front of the Diamond Dogs S1E19.png Rarity cute ohh S1E19.png Rarity might as well S1E19.png Rarity weird question S1E19.png Rarity too gentle S1E19.png Rarity what I'm going S1E19.png Rarity forgive me S1E19.png Rarity but prior S1E19.png Rarity rudely dragging S1E19.png Rarity I had a pony pedi S1E19.png Rarity chip a hoof S1E19.png Rarity dislike my style S1E19.png Rarity works everytime S1E19.png Rarity I beg your pardon S1E19.png Rarity pray tell S1E19.png Rarity not wanting to wear the harness S1E19.png Rarity --Someone needs nailcare-- S1E19.png Rarity 'When was the last time you two had a manicure-' S1E19.png Rarity --Don't scratch my coat-- S1E19.png Rarity hears order S1E19.png Rarity something's not right S1E19.png Rover tells Rarity to be quiet S1E19.png Rarity good heavens S1E19.png Rarity what is S1E19.png Rarity that smell S1E19.png Rarity smells Rover's bad breath S1E19.png Rarity mystery solved S1E19.png Rarity --Your breath stinks-- S1E19.png Rarity I'm on it S1E19.png Rarity listing flaws S1E19.png Rarity finding more gems S1E19.png Rarity being clear S1E19.png Rarity bathed in weeks S1E19.png Rarity have some water S1E19.png Rarity driving the dogs crazy S1E19.png Rarity I am a lady S1E19.png Rarity perfect admirable look S1E19.png Rarity 'Do you want to hear whining' S1E19.png Rarity she starts S1E19.png Rarity harness too tight S1E19.png Rarity loosen it S1E19.png Rarity funky face S1E19.png Rarity whining S1E19.png Rarity clean it first S1E19.png Rarity why do I S1E19.png Rarity pull it S1E19.png Rarity checking results S1E19.png Rarity but I thought S1E19.png Rarity wanted whining S1E19.png Rarity you said what now S1E19.png Do not refer to Rarity as --pony-- S1E19.png Rarity anything S1E19.png Rarity drinking water S1E19.png Rarity not what she expected S1E19.png Rarity this water S1E19.png Rarity have to do S1E19.png Derpin'DiamondDogs S01E19.png Rarity ultra cute close up S1E19.png Rarity close up gasp S1E19.png Rarity what are you doing S1E19.png Rarity Hey! S1E19.png Rarity spilled my drink S1E19.png Rarity tight fit S1E19.png Rarity not so tight S1E19.png Rarity being slapped behind S1E19.png Surprised Rarity S1E19.png Rarity --Did you just call me a mule--- S1E19.png Rarity call me S1E19.png Rarity about to cry S01E19.png Rarity tear eyed S1E19.png Rarity crying S01E19.png Rarity crying S1E19.png Rarity getting vain comfort S1E19.png Rarity it's true S1E19.png Rarity distraught at the Diamond Dogs S1E19.png Rarity continues to cry on the floor S1E19.png Rarity crying on floor S1E19.png Rarity 'You never liked me' S1E19.png Rarity never liked me S1E19.png Crying Rarity S1E19.png |-| 7 = Прибытие помощи ---- Twilight_can_feel_it_S1E19.png Rainbow_Dash_almost_there_S1E19.png Spike_from_down_here_S1E19.png Rainbow_Dash_be_in_there_S1E19.png Rainbow_Dash_let's_go_S1E19.png Applejack_serious_face_S01E19.png Diamond_Dog_riding_Applejack_S1E19.png Rainbow_Dash_question_look_S1E19.png Bucking_the_Diamond_Dogs_off_S1E19.png Applejack_wins_S01E19.png Hi-ho_Twilight_S1E19.png Twilight_really_Spike_S1E19.png Spike_trying_to_use_Twilight_as_his_horse_S1E19.png Twilight_fine_S1E19.png Twilight_charging_S1E19.png Spike_and_Twilight_breaking_the_door_S1E19.png Spike_I'm_here_S1E19.png Spike_&_Twilight_huh_S1E19.png Fluttershy_&_Twilight_ok_weird_S1E19.png Twilight_uh_excuse_me!_S1E19.png Spike_&_everypony_happy_S1E19.png Rarity_to_assist_me_S1E19.png Applejack_assist_you_S1E19.png Applejack_with_what_S1E19.png Rarity_with_those!_S1E19.png Rainbow_Dash_&_rest_speechless_S1E19.png Spike_likes_this_S1E19.png Spike_hugging_Rarity_S1E19.png Spike_all_these_jewels_S1E19.png Diamond_Dogs_giving_up_S1E19.png Applejack_couldn't_agree_more_S1E19.png Rarity_pulling_gem_cart_S1E19.png Rainbow_Dash_I_can't_believe_S1E19.png Rainbow_Dash_all_those_dogs_S1E19.png Rarity_I'm_a_lady_S1E19.png Rarity_handle_myself_S1E19.png Rarity_wrapped_around_my_hoof_S1E19.png Rarity_entire_time_S1E19.png Twilight_can't_wait_to_write_S1E19.png Rarity_'What_did_I_teach_you '_S1E19.png Rarity_me,_what_did_I_S1E19.png Twilight_just_because_somepony_S1E19.png Twilight_make_her_weak_S1E19.png Twilight_outshines_them_all_S1E19.png Spike_chowing_down_S1E19.png Rarity_not_if_S1E19.png Rarity_moves_gem_S1E19.png Main_6_with_cart_ton_of_diamonds_S1E19.png en:A Dog and Pony Show/Gallery Категория:Галереи эпизодов первого сезона